$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {4} & {2} \\ {-2} & {1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-2} & {0} \\ {3} & {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{2} & {4}-{-2} & {2}-{0} \\ {-2}-{3} & {1}-{-2} & {-1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {6} & {2} \\ {-5} & {3} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$